


Cabin

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lucy are married, BDSM, Chastity Belt, F/F, Maggie is there for the sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - F/F/F, they own a sex cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Because, really, how could she have expected that Alex and Lucy had a cabin in the mountains they most often used for ‘sex-cations’, as Lucy had called them.And how could she have expected to join them at any point?Though, she probably should stop expecting anything from the two, should have stopped when she had learned they had done porn. That they had done her favorite porn from college.





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my Masquerade series (first one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037/chapters/27761055) the second two parts are the two chapters after it).
> 
> Alex and Lucy are married. They posted their sex videos as porn while in college for some cash and rebellion. Maggie just so happened to watch said porn.

Maggie stared up at the cabin as she slid out of the car.

Simple, two stories, surrounded by trees on both sides.

If she was honest, it wasn’t what she expected. Well, really, none of this was what she expected. It didn’t surprise her, but it still wasn’t expected.

Because, really, how could she have expected that Alex and Lucy had a cabin in the mountains they most often used for ‘sex-cations’, as Lucy had called them.

And how could she have expected to join them at any point?

Though, she probably should stop expecting anything from the two, should have stopped when she had learned they had done porn. That they had done her favorite porn from college.

Still, the cabin was simpler than she expected. At least, expected from Lucy and the way she spoke about it.

“Here.”

Speaking of Lucy, the woman was walking up to her, holding her bag out

Maggie took her bag.

“So, this is it?” she asked.

Lucy grinned. “This is it.”

“Huh.”

“You should have seen the cabins she wanted to get,” Alex said, walking around the car and seeming to understand what Maggie was thinking. “She often forgot we were on a budget.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. She started up the path to the door.

“I still think that one with the heated pool would have been amazing,” she said.

“And expensive,” Alex said.

Maggie grinned. Their tones gave away that this was clearly an old argument.

“And why do we even need a pool?” Alex continued. “It’s barely a twenty minute drive to the lake, just over an hour to the beach.”

“It was heated, Danvers. Besides, some of us sometimes like to show off in their bathing suit without getting sand everywhere.”

Alex scoffed. “Like you need a pool to do that. Besides, we did get a hot tub.”

Lucy sighed, long and dramatic. She stopped walking long enough for Alex to reach her, then pressed against her side. She leaned up to whisper something in Alex’s ear and fix the collar of Alex’s leather jacket. She then slid her hand down the back of Alex’s jeans, squeezing her wife’s ass.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and winked at Maggie.

She didn’t pull her hand out until Alex had unlocked the cabin door and pushed it open.

Alex and Lucy started to talk about what they needed to do to the cabin ready for a week long visit after several months of being empty, but Maggie let her bag drop to the floor, and made her way to the glass door opposite the front.

She pulled the curtain all the way back, so she could see more than a sliver, and sucked in a breath.

There was a small meadow behind the cabin, giving way to smaller mountains and hills, and eventually, the Pacific stretching to the horizon.

Maggie stared at the view, lost in the greens and blues.  She didn’t even jump when a body pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Alex whispered.

Maggie hummed, leaning back into her warmth.

“That’s why we didn’t go with the heated pool,” Lucy said, walking up.

Maggie could feel Alex groan, and laughed. “I’d honestly say it’s worth it.”

Alex hummed. She swayed slightly on the spot, moving Maggie with her.

“Well,” Lucy said. “The ocean isn’t going anywhere soon, but we do need to make sure we can actually make dinner.”

She pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. Maggie couldn’t help the smile the kiss pulled from her.

“Let’s go,” Lucy said, slapping Alex’s ass as she turned, then walked off.

They all worked quickly, turning the water heater back on, plugging in electronics, and undoing everything the couple had done for their absence. Lucy took their bags to the second floor while Alex and Maggie moved the food from the cooler to the fridge once it was cold enough.

Before long, they were all in the kitchen, moving around each other with ease.

Maggie rounded the island after chopping the vegetables. She trailed her hand along the steel bar attached under the countertop, then hopped up onto a barstool.

Without knowing how Alex and Lucy spent most of their time in the cabin, Maggie wouldn’t have looked twice at the bar, would have thought that it was some sort of aesthetic thing.

But she did know.

And she had noticed other features around the cabin that were similar. Bars and hooks and certain pieces of furniture. Things that wouldn’t have caught most people’s attention, but were secretly meant for sex.

“How much work did you two put into make this place a massive sex dungeon?” she asked. She reached across the island to grab a piece of asparagus she had just chopped.

Alex’s ears turned red. She stared into the bowl of chocolate mousse she was mixing.

Lucy laughed. “We spent, what, a month? I think? Coming up with design ideas individually, then compared and decided what we wanted to go with.”

“And I won,” Alex said.

“Won?” Maggie asked.

“Who would come up with the best ideas,” Alex said, throwing her a grin. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. They would.

“You only won cause of the porch,” Lucy said.

“The porch?” Maggie asked.

Lucy grabbed the cutting board with the vegetables Maggie had chopped and scraped them off into a baking sheet before putting them into the oven to roast.

“The porch wasn’t originally part of the cabin,” Alex said. She put the bowl into the fridge. “I suggested we have one built, maybe include a hottub, and-” the blush on her ears spread down her neck “-a few other features.”

Maggie leaned forward, elbows on the counter. “You two have sex out on your porch?”

Alex’s blush spread down past the collar of her shirt, but she grinned. “Every now and then.”

“That’s hot.”

Alex laughed. “There’s something…” She waved her hand around for a moment, searching for the right word. “Intense, I guess, about cuming while looking at that view.”

“Yeah, considering you almost came on the spot the first moment you saw it,” Lucy said.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. You almost came when you saw the hottub.”

Lucy hummed. She glanced over at the pot of just boiling water at the stove, then grabbed the tub of noodles.

“That wasn’t the tub, that was you in that handyman get-up.”

Maggie turned to Alex, eyebrow raised.

“I did a lot of the finishing touches up there.”

“Really?”

Lucy stepped back towards them, the noodles in the pot. “We’re talking men’s jeans, flannel over a tank top, a toolbelt, and-” she as far across the island as she could and faux whispered “-right after she cut her hair short. Shorter than it is now.” She leaned back and slid an arm around Alex’s waist. “It was hot as fuck.”

Alex shrugged. “Yeah, well…”

Lucy leaned up to kiss Alex. She pulled back a moment later, and moved back to the stove.

Alex turned to Maggie with a love-struck grin.

“You two are cute sometimes,” Maggie said, grinning back at her.

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, but glanced over her shoulder at Lucy, and turned back even more love-struck.

“How long have you two had this place?” Maggie asked.

Alex tilted her head for a moment. “”Bout three and a half years now, I’d say.”

“How often do you come up?”

“Four, five times a year.”

“Wow, look at you two, married for five years and still having sex four or five times a year.”

She laughed as Alex threw a dish towel at her face.

“You’ve been having sex with us for months, asshole.”

Maggie laughed harder.

Lucy pressed against Alex’s back, propped her chin on Alex’s shoulder and slid her arms around Alex’s waist.

“It’ll probably be another ten minutes,” she said. “Why don’t you two set the table.”

Alex twisted to peck Lucy’s lips before Lucy pulled away. She turned back to Maggie, and jerked her head to the side before turning to a cabinet.

Maggie stood. She walked around the island, and took the plates Alex handed her. Alex grabbed three glasses, stacking them together, and put silverware inside the top one.

She led Maggie back around the island, and towards the table a few feet away.

Maggis inspected the table. It was sturdy, and large enough to sit six comfortably.

Large enough for someone to lay on top.

Maggie put the plates down, then ran a finger down the leg, over a few notches.

Handcuff notches.

Images flashed through her head.

Alex cuffed as Lucy teased and tormented her with a vibrator.

Lucy cuffed as Alex just ate breakfast by her side.

Alex cuffed as Lucy slowly took her with a strap-on.

“Is there anything in this house you two haven’t had sex on?” Maggie asked, shaking her head to chase off the thoughts.

Alex looked at her, brow furrowed. “I don’t think so. The guest room, maybe.”

Maggie grinned at Alex as they set the places. “This is gunna be a fun week, isn’t it?”

Alex chuckled. She stepped up to Maggie, pressing her back, pushing her ass against the table, putting her hands on the edge on either side of Maggie. She surged forward, nearly kissing Maggie, but stopping just short.

Maggie stared up at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Alex purred. She slipped her thigh between Maggie’s. “A whole lot of fun.”

Maggie sucked in a breath as Alex pushed up against her center.

“No sex before dinner!” Lucy called from the kitchen.

Alex laughed as she pulled back.

Maggie let her head fall back as she groaned.

“That was rude,” she told Alex.

Alex kept laughing.

Maggie stared at her ass as she turned and walked to the kitchen. She took a few deep breaths, then made her way to the kitchen as well.

Lucy was pulling the vegetables out of the oven. Alex was going through the fridge.

Maggie leaned against the island to watch them.

She had known them for nearly a year, had been sleeping with them for months, and one of her favorite things to do with them was to just watch them.

Soft touches and lingering looks when the other wasn’t watching and pausing to whisper in the other’s ear.

Maggie had grown up with parents who had seemed to love each other, but almost never spoke. She had moved in with an aunt divorced from her high school sweetheart. She had been in one serious relationship of her own, but it had been full of tension and uncertainty.

She had never seen or been a part of what Alex and Lucy had.

Lucy pulled back from a kiss to grin at Maggie.

Maggie smiled back.

She watched as Lucy strained the pasta, then mixed it in with the roasted vegetables.

Dinner was light conversations and laughter. Feet played under the table and hands rested on thighs and forearms.

The conversation held even as they finished eating and started to clean.

Once the last dish was put away, however, Lucy pushed Alex against the island and pulled her down for a kiss.

Maggie leaned against the counter a few feet away, watching as Lucy unbuckled Alex’s belt before untucking the front of Alex’s shirt, just enough to get her hand under and just press her palm against Alex’s abs.

“Color?” Lucy asked.

“Green,” Alex replied.

They both looked to Maggie.

“Green,” she said.

Alex smiled. Lucy grinned and nipped at Alex’s jaw.

She pressed close to Alex, reaching across the island to grab her purse, digging around inside blindly as she sucked at Alex’s neck. After a moment, she pulled away from Alex, and pressed something into Alex’s hand.

Maggie bit her lip.

The real fun was about to begin, and she had been looking forward to it for the past month.

She had gone to them, cautiously, curiously, asking about some of the stuff she remembered from their videos.

When she had asked about the orgasm control and denial they had played with in a few of them, they had told her about the cabin. They had told her about how twice a year they came up and one kept the other on edge for the week.

Then they had invited her to their next visit.

Lucy had spent the last month practically training her on Alex. How to work her up quickly, slowly. How to hold her on the edge. How to pull her back. How to finally push her over.

Maggie had played with orgasm control in the past. She had known enough of the basics.

But Lucy could play Alex like an instrument.

She knew every one of Alex’s tells. She had memorized the the rhythm of her breaths and studied the twitches of her muscles. She could make Alex cum with a word, or stop her from cuming with a look.

And Alex, Maggie had learned one night, could do the same to Lucy. She didn’t get to top often, dom even less, but when she did, she put as much focus into it as she did in her lab or the sparring ring.

But, this week was about Alex.

Alex turned so she was facing the island. Lucy pressed against her back. Maggie stepped towards them.

They all watched as the dice rolled out of Alex’s hand and clattered across the counter.

Lucy grinned as the dice settled. She pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, popped the button her of jeans open. She nipped at Alex’s ear before whispering.

“That’s wonderful,” she said.

Alex’s shoulders hunched, her hands clenched around the edge of the counter as Lucy’s hand slid into her pants.

Maggie shifted so she could see the dice. She smirked when she realized that they were from the sparkly rainbow set Lucy always used at the Dungeons and Dragons campaign Winn had pulled them all into.

She would never be able to look at the dice the same way again.

The one closer to her was six sided and determined how many times Alex was going to be edged that night.

That die had landed on 4.

And Lucy was quickly building Alex up to the first one.

Her hand moved in Alex’s pants. Her lips dragged across Alex’s neck. Her movements as she ground against Alex’s ass were fluid and carefully controlled.

Maggie bit her lip as she watched them move, as she listened to Alex’s breathing grow ragged.

Lucy leaned the side of her head against Alex’s back, turning to look at Maggie.

“After this one, I want you to do the next two,” Lucy said. “Build her up however you want, but no penetration, and no orgasms.”

Maggie nodded, eyes wide.

“I’ll take the last one,” Lucy continued. “Then put her in the belt.”

Alex began to moan at the end of each breath.

Maggie had been uncertain the first time Alex and Lucy had mentioned their use of chastity belts. Her first thoughts had gone to the Renaissance and girls forced to wear them and the lack of agency.

They had explained to her their use in control and denial and submission. They had let her inspect the belts they kept in their apartment on a night with no pressure and unplanned sex that had been relatively vanilla. They had told her that she didn’t have to join them for this specific trip, that they would try to plan another trip soon.

Maggie had asked to try, to watch as Alex and Lucy used a belt.

That day had just made Maggie wet and excited for the trip.

Alex's moans grew louder. The jerking of her hips into Lucy's hand grew erratic.

Lucy's hand sped up. She started to grind harder against Alex's ass.

Maggie could see Alex speeding towards her orgasm. The line of her back, the pitch of her moans. She was right on the edge.

Lucy pulled away.

She removed all contact with Alex, just hovered behind her, watching carefully as Alex strained and tensed and fought with her body fighting for release.

Once it was clear Alex was coming down, Lucy lightly scratched at the back of Alex's neck.

“Good girl,” she murmured.

Maggie couldn't see the shiver that run up Alex's back, not through the leather jacket she still had on, but she knew it was there.

Lucy stepped away from Alex again, and towards Maggie. She lifted the hand she had just had down Alex's pants, offering two sticky fingers to Maggie.

Maggie held Lucy's gaze as she wrapped her hand around Lucy's wrist and guided the fingers to her mouth.

She let out a moan at the taste of Alex on Lucy's fingers. She watched the twitch in Lucy's jaw, the way her eyes went wide. She looked past Lucy, to where Alex, still gripping the edge of the counter, was watching them.

Maggie pulled Lucy's fingers out, then slid her hands on either side of Lucy's face and pulled her up for a kiss.

She felt as much as heard Lucy chuckle into the kiss. Lucy's hands settled on her hips, pulling her close, then turned her to press her against the counter.

Maggie groaned as Lucy pressed a thigh again her center, sending the heat that had pooled there racing through her body.

Then Lucy pulled back.

Maggie glared at her.

Lucy grinned. She tilted her head towards Alex.

“Why don’t you go taste from the source?”

Maggie snorted. “Nice line.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Just go eat her out.”

“Yes, ma’am, Major Lane, ma’am.”

Maggie turned, smirking at Lucy’s scoff and stepping towards Alex.

Alex was still leaning against the island, still hunched over, but she was watching them with wide eyes. Her hips still rocked gently.

Maggie turned her around, hands on Alex’s hips, thumbs dipping beneath her shirt and pressing against skin. She pushed a hand down Alex’s pants, and hid her moan at feeling how wet Alex was by biting down on her neck.

Alex let out a deep groan. Her hips jerked forward.

Maggie licked up her neck as she settled into a slow, light rhythm against Alex’s clit. She pulled away from Alex’s neck, fingers still working, and reached around Alex with her other hand. She found the other die, and pulled it towards her, making sure to not flip it to another side..

An eight sided die, it determined how many days Alex would have to wear the chastity belt. The rest of the week she would be edged and teased. She could beg and earn an orgasm, but was entirely at Lucy’s mercy.

3

She picked up the die, turning it over in her hand. She looked to Lucy.

“This is only a seven day trip, right?” she asked.

Lucy nodded.

“What happens if you roll an eight?”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, Lucy, what happens if you roll an eight?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You wear the belt the entire time, until we get home. Then, roll the d6 again, and that’s how many times you get edged that night before finally being allowed to cum.”

“Last time we came up, she rolled an eight, then a seven,” Alex said. “It was a fun week. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her quite that desperate.”

Maggie started to move her fingers faster, put more pressure on Alex’s clit.

Alex took a deep breath, bit her lip as her head fell back.

Lucy smirked.

Maggie put the d8 down. She pressed close to Alex, pushing a thigh against her hand, to reach further around her and grab the d6. She flipped it until the 1 face was showing.

The 1 had been turned into a 7.

“I’ve always wondered,” she said, tracing the seven, dipping her other hand down for a moment to tease at Alex’s opening. “But the seven is because of this, isn’t it?”

Lucy shrugged with a smirk. “Seven denied orgasms are more fun than one.”

Maggie laughed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. She looked at Alex, who looked at her, then pulled her into a kiss.

It was hot and messy, and Maggie pressed harder into Alex as it went on. She listened to Alex’s growing moans as she built her up. She pressed her free hand against Alex’s abs, feeling her muscles. She pulled back from the kiss to watch Alex’s face.

She watched and listened and felt for the tells she had come to memorize, and pulled away the instant she noticed them.

Alex whined. Her body arched to follow Maggie’s touch before slumping back against the island.

Lucy pressed against Alex’s side long enough to kiss her cheek, then stepped back, and hopped up to sit on the island counter.

“Halfway there,” she said, brushing back some of Alex’s hair.

Alex snorted. “Sure, half way through part one.”

Lucy laughed. “That’s the spirit.”

Alex rolled her eyes, then smiled at Maggie. She hooked her fingers in Maggie’s belt loops and pulled her close again. Her hips rocked steadily against Maggie.

“We’ve only been here a few hours and you’re already so desperate,” Maggie muttered.

“You’re both really good,” Alex said.

Maggie chuckled. She slid her hands down to wrap around Alex’s thighs, then lifted, sitting her next to Lucy.

“I’ll show you something good.”

Lucy snorted. “And you made fun of my line.”

Maggie grinned at her as tied her hair back. She started to tug Alex’s jeans down.

She kissed her way down one thigh, nipping at the knee as she shoved the jeans to Alex’s ankles, then made her way up the other leg. She took a deep breath once she reached the top, smelling Alex.

She spread Alex’s legs, used two fingers to spread her, and swiped a finger across her swollen clit.

Alex’s hips jerked upwards.

Maggie leaned down and licked up Alex’s center, flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue at the end. She looked up at Alex’s muffled moan to see Lucy leaning over Alex, holding her in a tight kiss.

She watched them as she sucked at Alex’s clit.

Lucy tugged Alex’s shirt up, pulled the cup of her bra down, and started to play with her nipple.

Maggie put one hand flat on Alex’s abs, the other on her thigh. She felt each vibration, each clench, each muscle twitch.

She felt herself get wetter at Alex on her tongue, at the view up Alex’s body, at the muscles beneath her palms.

When Alex pulled away from her kiss with Lucy, when her thighs started to tremble around Maggie’s head, when her muscles all started to tighten, Maggie pressed one last kiss to Alex’s clit, and pulled away.

Alex cried out. She pressed her face into Lucy’s neck. She tried to pull Maggie back with her legs, only to be impeded by the jeans wrapped around her ankles.

Lucy trailed the tips of her fingers across Alex’s stomach. Maggie did the same to her thighs.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Lucy murmured. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“You two are going to kill me,” Alex said. She smiled weakly at Maggie as she leaned her head against Lucy.

Lucy laughed. “We just started.”

“I know, and I already feel like I’m going to die.”

“It’ll just be a little death,” Lucy said.

Alex groaned.

Lucy hummed before kissing her. She slid off of the counter, gently nudging Maggie to the side so she could stand in front of Alex. She rubbed Alex’s legs, then pulled her jeans up mid-thigh before pulling Alex off of the counter and pulling them up completely.

“Go upstairs,” Lucy said. “We’ll be up in a few minutes, and I want you naked, in position, and with your three choices for dildo and belt on the bed. Understand?”

Alex nodded. “I understand.”

“And no touching yourself.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Lucy and Maggie watched her as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, Lucy turned to Maggie.

“How're you feeling?” she asked, setting a hand on Maggie's hip.

“Uh, well, just a little bit turned on,” Maggie answered.

Lucy grinned, shook her head lightly before looking at Maggie with a serious expression. “You can safe word too, and should, if you need to.”

“I know.”

“And, if at any point you need to, you can leave the room, just tell us first.”

“I will.”

Lucy took a deep breath. “We've never done this with a third person. So, some things might take some work to get right and-”

“Lucy,” Maggie cut get off. “I know. You told me all of this before letting me accept the invite, and multiple times since.”

She reached up and tucked some of Lucy's hair behind her ear. They had been so thorough in making sure Maggie would be comfortable during the trip. Long conversations, and demonstrations, and two lists of games and toys and kinks they played with.

One list of things they wouldn't compromise on and she wouldn't be able to avoid, like chastity belts and punishment and 24/7 control. They had been clear and firm, letting them know they would respect her choice and she was still invited to the next, less intense trip, but certain things were integral to the purpose of this trip.

The other list was of things they were willing to either not do entirely, or she would be able to do something else while they played.

That Lucy was still checking in, still making sure Maggie was good on that first basic level warmed her.

“I remember all of it,” Maggie said. “And if there's something I'm unsure about, I'll ask.”

Lucy grinned at her before kissing her.

After pulling back, she walked to the sink and pulled a pack of disinfecting wipes from the cabinet beneath.

“I have an idea,” she said. She walked back, pulling a wipe out. “Usually, I would waste some time down here before going up to Alex. It gives her some time to make her choices and get set up, but also forces her to wait, tests her resolve. With you here, however, what if we add another element?”

Maggie tilted her head to the side. She watched as Lucy began to wipe down the counter.

“I'm thinking,” Lucy continued, “what if we go up there in a few minutes, and then I fuck you against the wall outside our room.”

A slow grin crossed Maggie's face.

“I think that's a great idea.”

Lucy grinned. She turned to Maggie, pressing close and kissing her again. She backed her up against the counter.

“I love tasting her on your lips,” Lucy murmured before licking into Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie chuckled, then moaned as Lucy slid a thigh between her’s.

“And I can't wait to taste you,” Lucy murmured, breath hit on Maggie's lips.

Lucy pulled back a moment later so she could really look at Maggie. She furrowed her brow in thought.

Maggie pulled the hem of Lucy's shirt up enough to rest her hands in Lucy's hips, right were leggings gave way to skin.

“What?” she asked.

“Do you want a plan of action, or do you just want to follow orders once we're up there?”

Maggie rubbed Lucy's skin with her thumbs as she thought.

“Maybe a plan of action tonight?”

Lucy nodded. “Okay. What if I eat you out against the wall? Then, Alex eats you out on the bed while I tease her a bit.”

Maggie nodded.

“I'll get the harness on, choose the dildo, and fuck you with it. Hard.”

“This all sounds great, but it seems very me focused,” Maggie said.

Lucy hummed. “A bit, but we both know Alex likes to watch, and I can guarantee I will get off while fucking you.”

Maggie nodded. “Okay.”

“Then, I'll edge Alex the last time, and... that's all I've got, actually.”

Maggie grinned. “I think from there we can figure it out on the go.”

Lucy kissed her. “Sounds like a good plan.”

She stepped back, grabbing Maggie's hands.

“Ready?”

Maggie nodded. She let Lucy pull her out of the kitchen, through the cabin, and up the stairs. She was too preoccupied with staring at Lucy's ass to take in the part of the cabin she hadn't been in yet.

Then she was being pushed against a wall and Lucy was kissing her and Lucy was unbuttoning her jeans and Lucy was leaving her lips to kiss along her jaw and whisper in her ear.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Okay. Now, I want you to be as loud as possible. I want Alex to know exactly what is going on out here.”

Maggie nodded, then let out a moan as Lucy slid a hand down her jeans and found her clit.

“Just like that,” Lucy purred.

She pressed a quick kiss to Maggie's lips, then started to make her way down. She kissed Maggie's chin, her neck. She kissed her through her shirt, then kissed her hips as she pulled her jeans and boxers down, urging her to step out of them and tossing them to the side.

Maggie had no trouble being loud as Lucy licked and sucked at her clit, as her tongue dipped down to her center.

She let out a litany of curses and moans and  _ Lucy Lucy Lucy _ as one, two fingers were pressed into her.

She buried one hand in Lucy's hair as the other braced against the wall.

She came with a short shout and a deep moan.

Lucy stood, body fluid and languid, and kissed her.

“You taste good,” she murmured.

Maggie laughed, still working on catching her breath. “Good to know.”

“You still good with the plan?”

“Maybe just give me a minute?”

“I can do that.”

Maggie grinned, let her head rest against the wall. She looked up and down the small hallway.

They were right next to one door, light spilling out from inside. Another door was closed further down the opposite wall. A few pictures and decorations hung on the walls. The setting sun cast angled light through the window at the end of the hall.

“This really is a nice place,” Maggie said.

Lucy hummed. “It really was the best place we looked at.” She kissed the corner of Maggie's mouth. “Just don't tell Alex that. I plan to complain about that pool the rest of our lives.”

Maggie laughed. “I won't. Promise.”

Lucy kissed her, gentle, sweet, almost as if she didn't have a hand on Maggie's bare ass, as if she didn't taste like Maggie's cum.

“Okay,” Maggie whispered against Lucy's lips “I'm good now.”

“Good,” Lucy said. She nipped at Maggie's lips once more before stepping back. “Alright, let's go.”

She grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her through the door next to them.

The room was warmer than the rest of the house thanks to a lit fireplace. One wall was more glass than wood. The balcony and view beyond were cast in darkness. There was a pile of pillows and folded blankets in one corner of the bed. A single, flat sheet had been draped over the mattress.

And Alex was on her knees on a padded chest at the foot of the bed.

Completely naked.

Her hands wrapped around the footboard, knuckles white under the pressure.

“It looks like she enjoyed that,” Lucy said as she crossed the room, running a hand across Alex's back.

Maggie stepped to the side of the bed, looking at the items placed there. Three dildos in a neat row. Three chastity belts positioned next to each other.

She looked at Alex, who was watching her, and grinned. She turned, looking around the room as she walked around the bed, as Lucy checked in with Alex.

There were three doors on the wall across from the bed. There were a few framed pictures of the couple on the dresser. There was a bondage horse in the corner.

“Now,” Lucy said as she pulled Alex’s hair back and tied it into a tiny ponytail. “Before we continue with our normal routine, I think we really need to make sure Maggie knows we're happy to have her here.”

Maggie climbed up onto the bed.

“So, I want you to eat her out before I even begin to think about taking you to the edge again.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Alex breathed.

Alex leaned forward, hips pressed against the footboard.

Maggie laid down. She let Alex pull her close.

When Alex's tongue made first contact, Maggie's hips jerked. She pressed her head down into the mattress.

She grabbed Alex's hair with both hands as she was worked up again, and quickly sent into an orgasm.

Alex pulled back quickly, hands going back to the footboard. Her hips were jerking against Lucy's hand, which was slowly moving against her clit. Lucy use her other hand to turn Alex's head and kissed her.

Lucy hummed. She pulled away from Alex who whined and arched back towards her.

Maggie sat up, crossing her legs, as Lucy walked up the side of the bed the dildos and belts were staged.

Lucy striped, quickly, efficiently, leaving her in nothing but her wedding ring and the necklace holding two small padlocks and their keys. She folded her clothes and putting them on top of Alex's clothes next to the nightstand, before she opened her suitcase and pulled out her harness. She put it on with the same efficiently she had striped with, then stepped up to the dildos.

She picked each of them up, turning it over in her hands before putting it down and going to the next. She looked between Alex and Maggie, considering, then picked one of the dildos up.

The smallest of the three, ridged up the front. It would be enough to get Maggie off, but not Alex. Especially if Lucy was going to fuck her from behind like it seemed.

Lucy looked at Maggie as she started to blindly put the dildo in place.

“On your back, head towards Alex,” she said.

Maggie scooted around, then laid back, uncrossing her legs. She looked up at Alex.

Alex stared down at her with wide eyes. Her jaw trembled. She swallowed thickly and looked up at the same moment Maggie felt the mattress shift.

Lucy was climbing onto the bed, holding a pillow. She tapped Maggie’s hip.

“Up.”

Maggie lifted her hips off of the bed, letting Lucy slide the pillow under her. It was firmer than a normal pillow, holding her hips up at an angle.

Lucy settled on her knees between Maggie’s legs. The dildo, covered in a condom, bobbed as she leaned forward. She ran her hands up and down Maggie’s thighs. She pressed a kiss to Maggie’s stomach.

“Ready?” she asked.

Maggie nodded. “Yes.”

Lucy grinned. She guided the dildo to Maggie's center with one hand as the other continued to rub her thigh.

Maggie trembled as Lucy slowly pressed into her, slowly, slowly, until she was completely inside.

“Hold onto the footboard,” Lucy said.

Maggie took a few breaths before tilting her head to see the slats. The moment she had her fingers wrapped around the wood, Lucy pulled out and pounded back into her.

Her moan got caught in her throat with the moan Lucy’s next thrust pulled from her, and the next, and the next, so she just stared up, mouth open, not making a sound.

Her orgasm hit her fast and hard. The world went white at the edges, then completely as another orgasm hit before the first ended.She was vaguely aware of Lucy freezing, of Lucy’s fingers digging into her hips, of Lucy crying out through her own orgasm.

Alex came back into view, licking her lips, eyes flicking between them every second.

Maggie sucked a breath in as Lucy pulled out of her. She looked down to watch Lucy pull the pillow out from under her, and shuffled up to straddle her. The dildo pressed into her stomach as it was trapped between them.

Lucy’s kiss was gentle. Her touch as she brushed Maggie’s hair back was soft.

“You good?” Lucy asked, breath brushing against Maggie’s lips.

“Yeah,” Maggie whispered back. “That was...pretty fucking great.”

Lucy giggled. “Well, thank you.”

She kissed Maggie again, then sat up. Her fingers trailed up and down Maggie’s side. The dildo rested on Maggie’s stomach. Lucy watched Alex for a moment, head tilted to one side, then she smirked.

“I think we’ve shown Maggie how welcome she is,” Lucy said. “Do you agree, Maggie?”

Maggie nodded. “Definitely.”

“You ready for the last one, Alex?” Lucy asked.

“Please,” Alex whimpered.

Lucy leaned down to press another kiss to Maggie’s lips, then swung off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing.

As Lucy changed the condom, Maggie sat up. She pulled the pillow back towards her, then turned, reclining back on it as she looked at Alex.

Alex’s entire body was trembling. Her arousal glinted as it trickled down her thighs. She jumped when Lucy rested a hand on her hip, relaxed back into Lucy for a moment after Lucy pressed against her back, let out a shaky breath as Lucy pushed against her upper back. Her arms shook as she moved one hand from the footboard to the mattress, then the other.

Lucy met Maggie’s gaze over Alex. She grinned as she ran her finger tips up and down Alex’s back. She reached up and pulled some of Alex’s hair back away from her ear.

“You ready?” Lucy asked.

Alex keened. “Yes. Lucy, please.”

Maggie watched as Lucy shifted, then started to thrust, as Alex tensed for a moment before starting to tremble again. Alex dropped her head, hair falling forward. A symphony of moans and whimpers filled the room.

Maggie slid a hand between her own legs, gently passing over her clit. She wasn’t trying to cum again, wasn’t sure she wanted to, but it felt good.

“Watch Maggie,” Lucy grunted.

Alex looked up, opened her eyes. Her body arched.

“Luce, I’m gunna...gunna…”

Lucy stepped away from her, cut all contact save for the hand on the small of Alex’s back.

Alex cursed. Her arms gave out, sending her face first into the mattress. Her back bent as her body rocked backwards, searching for Lucy.

Lucy chuckled. She rubbed her hands up and down Alex’s back, her ass, her thighs, giving Alex the contact she needed to really ground herself.

“There you go, babe,” Lucy murmured. “You’re doing so good, holding back like you’re supposed to.”

Alex groaned.

“I know. I know.”

When Alex started to settle, when she began to stop rocking back towards Lucy, Lucy pressed against her again. Lucy rubbed Alex’s sides, her arms, then gently coaxed her upright. She got Alex to turn around and sit on the chest, then dropped to her knees.

Maggie crawled to the foot of the bed, and watched.

Lucy kissed up Alex’s legs as her hands rubbed her calves.

“How’re your knees?” she asked.

“Fine,” Alex said. Her voice was hoarse, her breath short.

Lucy hummed. She pressed a kiss to each knee before standing again.

“Okay,” she said. She tucked some hair behind Alex’s ear. “I want you to go to the bathroom, get cleaned up, and come back out. Understand?”

Alex nodded. “Yes.”

Lucy pulled Alex in for a short kiss, then pulled her to her feet.

Alex leaned on Lucy, pressed her face into Lucy’s neck. Lucy wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight, rubbing her sides every few moments. After a minute or so, Lucy pulled back, one arm steady around Alex's waist as the opposite hand cupped Alex's face.

“You okay?” she asked.

Alex nodded. “I'm good.”

“Alright,” Lucy said. She stepped further back from Alex. “Go. And brush your teeth. We should probably just get ready for bed, so, contacts out, too. Your glasses are in there.”

Alex nodded. She walked past Lucy, towards one of the doors. Once she was in the bathroom, Lucy turned. Maggie shuffled to the edge of the bed as Lucy walked over.

Lucy smiled at her. She traced the edge of Maggie’s jaw with her fingers, before pulling her up for a kiss.

Maggie curled her fingers along Lucy’s sides, rubbed her thumbs over soft skin, breathed in the smell of sex clinging to Lucy.

“I’m really glad you decided to come up with us,” Lucy murmured, lips brushing against Maggie’s with each word..

Maggie hummed. “Me too.”

Lucy pulled away. She tilted her head towards the belts, glancing at them briefly. “We have a choice to make.”

“We?”

“Well, I have a choice to make, but I’ll ask your opinion on the matter.”

Maggie snorted. “So considerate of you.”

Lucy grinned. “It’s the least I could do.”

She kissed Maggie again before stepping back and towards the belts. She gestured for Maggie to move closer as she tugged the first belt closer.

It was simple, like the one they had used back home. Two leather straps, deep blue in color, small pieces of hardware for locking.

“It’s her favorite,” Lucy said.

Maggie nodded. There were worn notches on the straps, clear wear in parts.

Lucy pulled the next one closer.

Metal plates over rubber, an interesting looking lock, Lucy looked it over without comment, then laughed at the third.

“I think she likes the idea of you watching,” Lucy said, picking up the clear, plastic-esqu belt.

Maggie bit her lip at the thought of being able to see exactly how turned on Alex was going to be the next few days.

“What do you think?” Lucy asked.

Maggie reached forward. She ran a finger along the edge of the clear belt.

“Doesn’t this dig in?” she asked.

Lucy nodded. “It can. We usually don’t usually use it for longer wear, just for short play.”

Maggie nodded. She picked up the second one, looking it over. She ran a finger along a hole in part of a strap.

“This is for…?”

“A butt plug,” Lucy answered. “We’ll could have her in all three at different points this week, give you the chance to see them.”

“But you know which one for these first few days?”

Lucy nodded. “Yup.”

They both turned as the bathroom door opened.

Alex was still just barely trembling as she walked back towards them.

“How’re you feeling?” Lucy asked.

Alex nodded as she reached them. “I’m good.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Lucy grinned. “Alright.”

She moved the clear and metal belts to the nightstand, leaving the blue one on the bed.

“You understand what’s going to happen now, yes?” she asked.

“I do,” Alex answered.

“Tell us.”

Lucy started to get the blue belt ready. Maggie leaned back so she was half-sitting on the bed. She watched as Alex’s gaze flicked from Lucy to the belt to Maggie and back before answering.

“I’m going to wear the belt, for three days. I can’t cum. You have the keys.”

“Good.”

Lucy stepped towards Alex, the blue belt in her hands. “And after that?”

“The belt comes off, and I can’t cum until Saturday, no matter what you do, or I will be punished.”

“Good. I’m going to put this on you now.”

Lucy’s hands were sure and steady as she fastened the belt around Alex’s waist, as she pulled the strap across Alex’s crotch. She watched Alex’s face as she tightened it to the worn notches. Once the straps were in place, she stepped back. She reached behind her neck to unlatch the necklace.

She quickly moved the locks to the belt, then slid the keys back onto the necklace. 

“Any discomfort?” she asked, hooking a finger between the belt and Alex’s skin and tugging lightly.

Alex shook her head. “No.”

“Good.”

Lucy slid the fastened the necklace with the keys back around her neck, as she walked to the suitcases.

“Boxers and a shirt good for bed, Maggie?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Maggie answered. She looked back and forth between Lucy’s curved back as she crouched down and the way the blue leather sat on Alex’s skin.

Lucy tossed Maggie some clothes, then pulled her own pajamas on.

“You want to use the bathroom first?” Lucy asked as she stepped towards Maggie.

Maggie nodded as she pulled the boxers up. She pulled the shirt on as she made her way across the room. She closed the bathroom door behind her, and leaned against the vanity, staring in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess. Her pupils were still slightly dilated. Her nipples were clear through her shirt.

She grinned, laughed lightly, and leaned heavily on her arms, dropping her head forward, her hair falling in front of her face.

She was really in a cabin, in North California, for a week of kinky as fuck sex with two gorgeous women she had been sleeping with for months.

She had really just had multiple orgasms and was about to climb into bed with them to sleep.

They were probably going to cuddle.

She looked up at her reflection, let out another laugh and looked down again.

This wasn’t even something she would have dreamed about a year ago.

She took a deep breath, turned on the faucet, and cupped her hands to catch the water. She splashed her face, then dried it with a washcloth hanging on the wall.

She looked around the bathroom.

A large tub in one corner, a decent sized shower next to it, it was one of the biggest bathroom’s she had seen outside of hotel rooms.

She was sure Lucy had something to do with the size.

She knew Lucy had been the one to put her toiletry bag on the vanity.

When she left the bathroom a few minutes later, it was to Alex, still naked, and sitting cross legged on the chest as she watched Lucy make the bed.

Maggie stepped up behind Alex. She trailed the tips of her fingers up Alex’s arm. Alex leaned back against her, and covered the hand Maggie had on her arm with her own hand.

“How much laundry are we going to have to do this week?” Maggie asked.

Alex laughed. “Too much,” she answered.

“Do you two want to sleep on sex soaked sheets the entire week?” Lucy asked. She crawled across the bed to get the other side.

Alex and Maggie both shrugged.

“We’re going to smell like sex the entire week anyway,” Maggie said.

Alex snorted. She pressed her head back against Maggie’s chest for a moment.

Lucy glared at them after tucking the final corner in place. She tossed the pillows towards them and a few pillowcases.

“Make yourselves useful, assholes,” she said. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

She tapped Maggie on the ass as she walked towards the restroom.

Alex leaned forward and pulled the pillows close. She grabbed a pillowcase and started to put the pillow in it.

Maggie pulled away from Alex, and grabbed another pillow as she sat sideways on the chest, one foot planted on the floor as the other leg folded beneath her. She sorted out the one pillow, then set it in her lap. She leaned forward, elbows on the pillow, and watched Alex work.

It only took Alex a few moments to look over at her.

“Yes?”

Maggie grinned. “Nothing.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She tossed the pillow she had just finished up the bed, grabbed the next one, and threw it at Maggie’s face.

Maggie laughed as she put the pillow on top of the one already in her lap. She reached over and grabbed a pillow case, holding it as she continued to watch Alex.

Alex finished another pillow, then turned to Maggie again.

“You’re staring at me.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

Maggie shrugged. “I just like your face.”

Alex rolled her eyes again, but she couldn’t hide the way the tips of her ears turned red.

“It’s a good face,” Maggie continued. “You really pull off the whole, two eyes and a nose thing.”

Alex stared at her. She started to speak a few times, until she just laughed.

“You’re ridiculous,” she finally said.

Maggie grinned.

Alex shook her head. She grabbed the uncased pillow and the case from Maggie, and put them together.

Maggie tossed the pillow left in her lap on the bed.

“We aren’t actually going to have to change the sheets every day, are we?” she asked.

Alex laughed. “It’s all on if she think they need to be changed,” she answered.

Maggie nodded.

“Might be more this week, though,” Alex continued. “With two of you allowed to cum.”

Maggie smirked.

Alex tilted her head, then reached up, sliding a hand around Maggie’s neck. She tugged lightly.

Maggie let herself be pulled up for a kiss. She ran a hand down Alex’s arm, wrapping around her bicep. Her other arm curled between them, fingers brushing against the belt.

“Keep it PG, you two.”

Maggie pulled back, raising an eyebrow as she turned to Lucy. “Alex is naked except for a chastity belt and you think we’re still at PG?” she asked.

“Fine,” Lucy said, crossing the room. “PG-13.”

Maggie laughed. She watched Lucy set the pillows up at the head of the bed.

Alex stood. She grabbed a top sheet and blanket from the pile, and helped Lucy lay them across the bed.

“Alright,” Lucy said. “Alex in the middle.”

Alex climbed in the bed. She took her glasses off and handed them to Lucy before settling in the center. She was a sight, long limbs and flushed skin and blue leather against grey sheets.

Maggie stared for a moment, before crawling onto the bed, taking the side of Alex she knew Lucy wouldn’t want.

Lucy closed the doors, then turned off the light and climbed in as well.

There were a few moments of shifting and moving until they all settled. Alex’s head was tucked under Lucy’s chin as Maggie curled around Alex’s back.

Within a few minutes, they had all fallen asleep.

* * *

Maggie’s arm was numb.

She tugged on it, but it barely moved under whatever was weighing it down. She blinked an eye open, squinting against the desire to go back to sleep.

And her arm was apparently trapped under a lump with dark hair.

Maggie tugged her arm again.

The lump shifted. The blanket fell just enough for Maggie to see the top of Alex's face in the moonlight coming through the window.

Maggie huffed.

She rolled to check the clock on the nightstand.

Just past two in the morning.

Great.

She wiggled her trapped fingers as best as she could.

“Problem, Sawyer?”

Lucy lifted herself up just enough to be seen on the other side of Alex.

“Your wife is killing my arm,” Maggie replied.

Lucy hummed. She shuffled closer to Alex. She pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek, whispered in her ear, slid an arm around Alex, and coaxed her, still sleeping, to roll.

Maggie pulled her arm free, tucking it against her chest as it started to wake up.

“Thanks,” she said.

Lucy hummed an acknowledgement. She pushed herself up onto her knees, ass resting on her heels.

The blanket fell as she sat up, pulling away from Alex, whose face scrunched up.

Alex blindly reached for the blanket and pulled it up over her face.

Lucy slid out of the bed. She pulled the corner of the blanket up, tucking it close to Alex. She rubbed her eyes as she turned. Each step padded on the hardwood floor as she crossed the room. She stumbled slightly at one point, sleep still weighing on her limbs, then she stopped and arched into a full body stretch.

Maggie leaned her pillow against the headboard, then sat up against it. She curled her numb hand into a fist over and over as it started to tingle.

Alex rolled, back towards her. She pushed her face against the side of Maggie's leg, snaked her arm across Maggie's lap.

Maggie settled her not numb arm across Alex's. Her skin warmed where Alex pressed against her. The belt scrapped against her calf with every shifting movement.

Maggie looked to the nightstand, instinctively reaching for her phone before realizing it wasn't there. She racked her brain, trying to remember if it had been left downstairs, or was in her jeans out in the hallway.

Her thoughts were stopped by Alex mumbling under the blanket.

It was indistinct, nothing more than sleepy warbles, but Maggie couldn't help but smile. She shifted her arm, sliding her hand up from Alex's elbow to toy with her hair.

The bathroom door opened.

Lucy made her way to the bed, crawling back under the blanket. She piled some pillows together, so when she curled around Alex's back, she was lounging more than laying down.

“How's your arm?”

Maggie wiggled her fingers at her. “It'll survive.”

“Good.”

Lucy shuffled so she was pressed closer to Alex, so she was further under the covers.

“Plans for today?” Maggie asked. She slunk back down, tugging the pillow with her to lie flat.

Alex shifted against her, sliding her arm across Maggie’s waist, burrowing her head between Maggie’s chest and the mattress.

“B’yond fucking?” Lucy mumbled.

“Mm-hmm.”

Lucy yawned. “No plans. Got ideas?”

“Tour, maybe. See changes y’all made here.”

Lucy laughed, burrowed further into Alex. “A sex tour. Sounds fun.”

“Yup.”

“Sleep first.”

Maggie blinked. Her arm had stopped tingling.

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> My initial plan for this was to write the entire week, and post it. However, I've kind of lost the plot bunnies for it, then the mood to write smut, so I'm posting day one, which is the only day I've written. There is no guarantee this will ever be continued. I hope I'll get around to it, but I have other fics I am trying to focus on.
> 
> Massive thanks to Sandstonesunspear for reading through this for me.


End file.
